Office Space
by Sketch me up pretty
Summary: Sometimes it's good to take a break from work, and Danny knows that's just Vlad needs. Rated R; If you don't like yaoi then then leave it alone for those of us who do!


Hey guys! I so sorry for taking forever on 'What's happening'. I blocked on the next chapter. Have no idea where I'm going. Please take this story as a peace offering. I'll try and upload the next chapter for the other fanfiction. I hope you guys like this one.

Danny waltzed right up to Vlad who was still sitting hunched over at his desk. The man had a rough day after several ghost had destroyed one of the building he had paid handsomely for. Luckily Danny went after them and brought them back for the billionaire to deal with. Vlad's day still hadn't gotten any better as the press swarmed him after the attack and several worried groups of parents went into another fit about if their town was safe for their children or not. The older man scribbled on some document that wasn't due for several more weeks. Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around the older halfa's neck and breathed in, enjoying the man's sent.

"Hmm?" Vlad hummed acknowledging the boy. Danny licked the shell of the other hybrid's ear and felt the man's shoulders stiffen.

"You've had a rather difficult day huh?" Danny said in a low husky voice and nipped the older hybrid's ear lobe. Vlad relaxed a little and leaned into the cushions of the chair he sat in. Danny pulled Vlad's chair back; letting the wheels on the bottom do most of the work. He straddled the man in the chair and rewrapped his arms around the muscular shoulders of his lover.

Vlad smirked and licked at the corner of the boy's mouth. The younger halfa leaned in and captured the man's lips without a struggle. Smacking noises echoed around the large office. Tongues battled as salvia slid down their jaws. A couple times the wet muscles would meet outside the mouths. Danny hummed and rubbed his groin down into the one under him. Both their cocks were rock hard and neither of the two would be able to handle much more.

Vlad slipped his hands under the smaller's shirt. Ever so slightly his fingers graced the pale skin underneath and found the ghost teen's harden nipples. Roughly he pinched both and pulled. The other hybrid arched and gasped in delight. Lust perfumed the air and the two bodies continued their game.

Danny quickly began to slip off Vlad's jacket the billionaire wore over his neatly pressed shirt. Just as the boy began pulling the man's tie loose he was pushed off the warm legs he had been sitting on. Standing slightly he looked at the man who casually leaned back into his chair and crossed his legs with a smirk. Danny groaned inside, not wanting anything to stall what he craved from the other.

"You got to work for it." Vlad practically sang. Danny quirked an eye brow and leaned over the billionaire. He licked his lips the way he knew the man liked and placed both hand on both of the chair's arms.

"What do you want me to do '_Master_'?" Danny asked in the sultriest voice he could muster. Danny noticed that calling the other 'Master' had thrown Vlad off. The man in the chair grinned and slid one of his hands to the side of Danny's face. He pulled the boy's ear to his mouth.

"Strip." After saying one word the older halfa pushed the younger one away again. Danny stood away from the chair and eyed his lover up and down. Danny walked around the large desk and toward a coffee table sitting in front of two overstuffed chairs, swaying his hips as he went. He stepped up into the wooden surface and arched his back. He trusted his hips to imaginary music and slid his hand down his body. Even after years of ghost fighting he was still kind of on the small side but he definitely wasn't a stick. Toned abs were shown off as he slowly lifted the hem of his shirt above his head. He flung it onto the floor and continued to roll his hips in the way only he could. His fingers found the button on his jeans and flicked them open. The zipper broke the silence in the room as Danny turned around so Vlad could watch as he pulled the pants down. He had worn his tightest boxers that had left nothing to the imagination. The tip of his length peeked out from the elastic and glistened with pre cum.

Vlad watched in awe as the boy put on a show for him. When he had told the other to strip he didn't think his little badger would be so good. His cock throbbed violently has the ghost teen stepped out of the jeans and kicked them across the room. The man half wished the boy would've been wearing some form of lacy underwear.

The younger male gave off a loud moan when his pale fingers found the head of his length. Vlad watched as the ower's perfect digits drifted down under the elastic to cup himself.

"Vvvvlad… I need you," the boy cried out, pure lust dripped off his words. The skin tight boxers were pulled down to mid thigh, the boy still trusted into his hand. "Please Vlad! Ahhh… I'm dying."

Danny knew he had the other hybrid wrapped around his finger then. The teen watched as the man got up from his chair and strutted over to the table boy was standing on. A large tent stood proudly from the black plants Vlad wore. Danny slowed down as he watched the man unbuttoned his shirt and pants.

"I didn't tell you to stop," Vlad said as he dips a finger between the elastic of the boxers and Danny's thigh. He pulled out on the band of rubber and let go, a slap echoed around them. Danny slowly pulled down the underwear. After the boxers were gone he pulled off his sneakers and shoes. Vlad slipped out of his shirt and kicked off his shoes as well. He sat down in one of the chairs and spread his legs.

Danny stepped off the table and got between the older hybrid's knees. Sliding his hands up the muscular thighs he pulled back the top part of the pants and pulled down the other's underwear. Danny sucks in a breath when Vlad's cock was freed; the eight inches always startled the teen at first. Danny bent forward and licked the tip. The man sitting back inhaled sharply as Danny took as much of the cock in his mouth.

Vlad watched intently as the teen sucked him into a new harden state he didn't even know his cock could take. The light of the desk lamp glistened off the saliva around Danny's mouth. The heat kept building up in the man's lower stomach. Danny took Vlad's dick as far as he could into his throat and hummed. Vlad groaned and thrust his hips into the teen's mouth.

"Pull back," Vlad ordered. As Danny pulled away he drug his teeth along Vlad's length.

Danny got up and began walking backward to the coffee table. He laid down still facing the older hybrid and stared back at him from the other side of his separated knees.

"Please Vlad I'm begging you," Danny said as one of his fingers swirled around the tip his cock, "I can't take waiting any longer." He bit his bottom lip. Vlad got up and followed in the smaller's footsteps. The billionaire crawled over Danny and straddled the teen. The man raked his nails down the younger ghost hybrid's chest and stomach. Danny arched up and groaned in delight.

Vlad held Danny's wrist together and fazed them into the coffee table they were lying on. He quickly pulled his own hands through leaving his lover with his hands trapped in the wood.

"Vlad please let me touch you," begged the boy. Danny arched his hips so his erection could rub into the man's above him. Vlad grinned, bearing his pearl white teeth and bit into the juncture of Danny's neck and shoulder.

"Patience my Little Bagger," Vlad licked over the wound, "I'll make sure you're taken care of." Vlad slid his hands down Danny's side and rested them on the teen's hips in which he dug his fingers into, making sure to leave bruises. The smaller moaned loud enough to make the other thankful his office was sound proof. The older of the two continued his attack on the ghost teen. Kisses and licks were countered with bites and scratches leaving the smaller in lustful confusion.

"No more, please! Vlad take me now!" Danny practically screamed; his cock was so hard it hurt. Pre cum dripped down his length like a small stream. Vlad bent down to blow on it. "Vlad please! I want you inside me. I need you inside and mpth-"

Vlad silenced the boy by shoving his fingers in his mouth. Danny eagerly sucked them; his tongue molested the digits and coated them with spit. Vlad took them out and reached down toward the smaller halfa's rear. Danny sighed as Vlad shoved one finger inside him. Another was added immediately and so was the third. All three roughly spread the tight opening.

"No matter how many times we do this Danny, you're still tight as a virgin." Vlad bent over to kiss the teen and Danny lent forward. As their mouths melted together Vlad placed himself at Danny's entrance. Vlad bent down to suck on Danny's collar bone yet didn't move to enter the boy. Danny squirmed feeling the tip of his lover's cock at his entrance.

"Are you ready," asked Vlad his eyes glowing red as his alter ego shown through. The teen under him groaned and lifted his hips, his legs spread wide. The billionaire loved how lewd his lover could be. He slowly pushed in, savoring the heat and the tightness.

Danny gasped as Vlad entered him. The girth of the man hurt no matter how much lube they used. He willed himself to relax hoping the euphoric feeling would take over soon. He thought he would rip in two until Vlad stopped, completely inside. Danny shivered slightly and wished his hands weren't fazed through the coffee table. He could always fazed them back out but what fun would that be? Vlad pulled out and thrusted back in. The ghost teen arched his back and moaned aloud, his hips lifted.

Vlad tried to create a rhythm. Vlad knew the pain Daniel had felt at the start was fading away into something that would have the boy screaming his name. The billionaire gripped the younger halfa's hips roughly. The boy groaned and began meeting his thrust.

"Go on Daniel, tell me how much you love it." Vlad said his eyes still red. Baby blue eyes flashed electric green each time Vlad shoved in. Danny's body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. A flush tinted his face as he tried to speak.

"M-more," Danny begun. "I want more. Harder, **harder**!" The last part came out in a scream as Vlad hit the boy's prostate.

"Scream it boy! Let the entire town hear you!" Plasmius's aura covered the man. The older hybrid was fighting back his alter ego, knowing the ghost inside him was trying to take over. Danny screamed in ecstasy as the other pounded his sweet spot.

"MORE, MORE! God I want more," wailed the teen. "Ah, ah, ah, don't, ah, stop. Ah! Sooo good!" Danny's now green eyes rolled back as the onslaught of waves of pleasure washed over him. Pre cum spilled over his groin and leaked all over his lower region. Vlad gripped Danny's cock painfully and roughly pumped it. "Ah!"

Vlad grinned as he watched the boy under him writhe about in desire. "Come on Danny you can do better!" He knew the smaller halfa was about to come but knew he should still hold it out as much as both of them could stand. He bent forward and captured the other's lower lip with his teeth and bit it. Blood dripped down the boy's chin and jaw. The copper tang swam over the man's tongue. Everything about Danny made him mad. "Well Daniel I can't hear you?"

"OH God! Please Vlad I'm gonna die! Let me come, PLEASE!" Danny bellowed, tears leaked from his eyes. Vlad smiled and aimed for Danny's prostate. A few more hits later had the boy screaming.

"VLAD! VLAD! YES, OH GOD YES! VLAD!" Danny's voice was going to be gone for the next few days after. Danny erupted, hot streams covered himself and the man above. A scalding liquid filled him a minute or two later. Both bodies were covered in sweat and panting. Danny fazed his hands from the table and reached out to stroke Vlad's face. The man leaned into the teen's palms and kissed them. The billionaire stood up and reached out a hand for the other to take.

Helping the ghost teen up Vlad wrapped his arms around him and bent down to lick away the blood on the teens lips. Danny giggled and snuggled into the other's arms.

"So, how has your day been?" Danny asked, looking up from beneath his eyelashes.

Hope it was good. I'm open for reviews, please and thank you. It won't be much longer for the next chapter on What's Happening. :)


End file.
